pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shake It!
Shake it! (Shake it! / ¡Sacúdelo!) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 21 de abril de 2012 en Nicovideo y un 10 de mayo de 2015 en YouTube. Actualmente supera las 768 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 7 mil en YouTube. Intérpretes: Hatsune Miku y Kagamine Rin y Len Música y Letra: Emon (Tes.) Ilustración: Oonuma PV: STEP Encode: 7@ * Nicovideo * Piapro (Instrumental) * YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: * emonloid4 * VOCA NICO☆PARTY * Hatsune Miku「Magical Mirai 2014」OFFICIAL ALBUM * emonLOiD -best- * Hatsune Miku Project mirai Complete Ha aparecido en los siguientes juegos: * Hatsune Miku Project Mirai 2 * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone Letra samishikute setsunai hitori no yoru ni wa kietai kotoba wo sagashite himitsu no DOA wo nuketekite here we go oh yeah oh yeah me no mae no tobira wo akereba sou, owari no nai yoru e no hajimari da kikyuujou no FUROA no kage kara yojigen e no tabi ga hajimaru yo ryuusei no hakobune ni notte saa jikuu ryokou e to susundeiku no sa tenkiyohou wa ate ni naranai kara ki no muku mama all right Today is All night be funky funky funky night You & I be together funky funky funky night Today is All night be funky funky funky night You & I funky night! ☆Age↑tekina Dance Dance kimi no hitomi kara kagayaku kin no ryuusei ga himitsu no DOA wo nuketekite here we go oh yeah oh yeah yeah yeah yeah shake shake konya wa tomaranai dakara ima wa oh yume no naka MIRAABOORU ga mawari mawaru hurry up oh yeah oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Dance Dance kimi no hitomi kara... shake shake konya wa tomaranai... ☆Age↑tekina Dance Dance kimi no hitomi kara kagayaku kin no ryuusei ga himitsu no DOA wo nuketekite here we go oh yeah oh yeah yeah yeah yeah shake shake konya wa tomaranai dakara ima wa oh yume no naka MIRAABOORU ga mawari mawaru hurry up oh yeah oh yeah yeah yeah yeah sabishikute setsunai hitori no yoru ni wa kietai kotoba wo sagashite himitsu no DOA wo nuketekite here we go oh yeah oh yeah yeah yeah yeah shake shake konya wa tomaranai dakara ima wa oh yume no naka MIRAABOORU ga mawari mawaru hurry up oh yeah oh yeah yeah yeah yeah oh yeah oh yeah yeah yeah yeah oh yeah oh yeah yeah yeah yeah En esta noche de tristeza y fría soledad Buscando palabras que quiero desaparecer. Pasemos por la puerta secreta Here we go Oh yeah Oh yeah Si abro la puerta en frente de mí así, comenzara una noche sin final. Desde la sombra de un piso en forma de esfera el viaje a la cuarta dimensión a comenzado. Entra al arca de la estrella fugaz por el espacio-tiempo vamos a viajar. Porque la predicción del tiempo no nos engañará Nolo pienses más. All right. Today is All night be funky funky funky night You & I be together funky funky funky night Today is All night be funky funky funky night You & I funky night! ¡☆Vamos↑arriba! Dance Dance desde tus pupilas brillan las estrellas doradas. Pasemos por la puerta secreta. Here we go Oh yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Shake Shake esta noche no parará porque ahora oh es como soñar. La bola de espejos sigue girando Hurry up! Oh yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Dance Dance desde tus pupilas... Shake Shake esta noche no parará... ¡☆Vamos↑arriba! Dance Dance desde tus pupilas brillan las estrellas doradas. Pasemos por la puerta secreta. Here we go Oh yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Shake Shake esta noche no parará porque ahora oh es como soñar. La bola de espejos sigue girando Hurry up! Oh yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah En esta noche de tristeza y fría soledad Buscando palabras que quiero desaparecer. Pasemos por la puerta secreta Here we go Oh yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Shake Shake esta noche no parará porque ahora oh es como soñar. La bola de espejos sigue girando Hurry up! Oh yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah yeH Oh yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Categoría:Musica Categoría:Pop